Missing the Target
by Noma the Fox
Summary: Generally what happens when Noma's on a NiGHTS kick and she gets bored. Read and find out what I mean. Rated 'cause I end up cursing, even though I thought I wouldn't. R&R, gosh dangit!


I can't write a serious story... I just _can't... _all my attempts at seriousness for NiGHTS just goes down in the gutter. So, here, enjoy some stupidity. ;D At least with this I can be as random as I want and still make sense. I REALLY want to make a Rockman X story, but I can't think of what to write about. Dx Someone gimme an idea.

If NiGHTS and all them belonged to me, I would've had a fuggen _sequel _out by now. Damn you, Yuji Naka...! Speaking of sequels...

Something tells me some fans are gonna hate me. :D Don't question me, just develop a sense of humour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smelly, smelly, smelly..." Reala growled, wiping off his ohsosexy chair with a dishcloth, "Everything is _smelly..."_

"What, exactly, is smelly?" Puffy decided to intrude on Reala's business. _Big _mistake, for as soon as her sentence was finished, he flew a circle around her and killed her entirely. She was sent into a random black hole and was never heard from again... nor will she be missed. This gave the obviously _evil _Maren the chance to continue about his business.

That is, until _Wizeman _decided to show his sorry ass and be an obnoxious punk.

"Haaaay, sweet thaaang! Whatcha doin'?" Reala would've sent him into a black hole by now, too, but of course there's that whole _loyalty _bit he's got going with his creator.

"Ummm... I'm just cleaning?" Reala barked, trying to compose his frustration.

"Oooh, that sounds mighty interesting! _Might I partake in this "cleaning" as you call it?_" the freakishly huge Nightmaren hoarded over Reala, putting a floating hand on the jester's hat. This only made poor Re-Re even pissier, but he could only nod.

"Aye, you can... just don't... _break _anything."

Wizeman squealed, rubbing each of hands on everything within his reach. This wasn't really _cleaning... _but it was something to keep the freakshow occupied while Reala got down to business. After a few minutes, he polished off his proudly cleaned up evil chair. He could do nothing but float there and gaze at his shiney clean masterpiece and give it a nod, ignoring the sounds of glass being broken in the backgrounds and the, "Whoopsie daisy!" that would follow behind.

"Mmm... I dunno what to do now. Everything in this small general area is sanitized and smelling like cherry blossoms, and the stupid Nightopians are working as my slaves to clean up everything in Stick Canyon... and I have no fucking clue what's up with Wizeman." he scratched the back of his head in utter confusion at his annoying master, who was floating upside down and attempting to gargle water at the same time. Each attempt ended up having him choke, making Reala shake his head in shame.

"I don't know why the hell I chose loyalty to _you... _You're a fucking loonatic."

"I seeeee... pretty starrrrrrrrrs..." Wizeman chimed happily, pretty much ignoring what Reala had said. Then soon after a voice screamed out, making Reala fluster in embarassment and Wizeman wonder where the hell the noise was coming from. It was making him panic.

"Wiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!!" the figure cried out. Its attire was made up of mainly orange, yellow and red colours. He wore a cape that tried to cover up the lack of a body, otherwise he only had hands, feet, eyes and a mouth. He was pretty much an invisible Maren, you could say. That's right, it's Jackle!

"Oh, it's my baybay!!" Wizeman screeched, instantly flying over dramatically until the two collided and slowly floated down... supposedly falling over.

"Ahem! Umm. UMM. UMMM. Anywho." Jackle coughed, trying to regain memory, "Umm... NiGHTS said he's gonna run away and become a dentist!" Wizeman gasped.

"A FUCKING DENTIST, YOU SAY?!"

"Yes, a dentist!!"

"Oh, I can't believe it! My son, a dentist!!" Wizeman paced in a floating circle, frustrated at this sudden heap of news, "What am I to do? He was supposed to be an eternally unwilling slave under my rule! He can't just _rebel _like that!!"

"Well, what do you plan on doing about it, Wizeman?" Reala asked curiously, but _totally _showing off that he was interested by looking badass with his arms crossed and stuff. Wizeman twirled around 'til he faced the questioning Maren.

"What am I going to do? _What am I going to do?! _I'll tell you what! Since you're having such a cocky attitude that attracts all the ladies, I'm going to send you off to challenge NiGHTS and wait around _HERE _until he arrives! Face it!"

"...What? I wasn't having a cocky attitude..."

"That's it, Reala! I'm going to give him a challenging level until he arrives for you!!"

"What the fuck?! And isn't he locked up? Why would you release him if you were the one that put him in there eternally?"

"Shut the hell up! You're confusing things!!" Wizeman screamed, shaking a threatening finger, "Go!! Just... begone with you!"

"But.. this is _my _area..."

"_I SAID GO!!" _Wizeman boomed, causing Reala to quake and fly away obediantely. Jackle flew over next to Wizeman.

"Ummm... Wow, I'm actually pretty impressed. Only you can scare him off, eh?"

"Mmm... let's go. I'm in the mood for iiiiiiiiiiiice creeeeeeeeammmmm..." Wizeman chirped, then started chanting the word "Ice cream bonanza" over and over while they flew off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys suck!!" NiGHTS screamed out, trying to break free of the barrier that was holding him in from the free world. Nightopians were watching and taunting him, showing off they could do what he couldn't. They even had _cheesecake, _for fuck's sake.

"Come on, guysss... I'm really hunnngry... I haven't eaten in _CENTURIES." _he proclaimed loudly as he started to poke and pull at the obvious signs of starvation.

The Nightopians did nothing but giggle and continue to taunt. He flopped down on the ground and growled.

"You guys aren't even cute. You're little bastards. _You were adopted and your parents hate you._" A few of the little creatures took this seriously, crying and flying away as quickly as they could while the rest glared at the larger Maren. This made NiGHTS snicker, then put his arms behind his head to kick back and relax.

"You'll see... _you'll all see... _I'll get out of this hellhole one day, just you wait."

The purple jester sighed, staring up at the clouds in a daydream.

"This just plain _sucks. _Just because I want to get into the fine line of dentistry, Wizeman banishes me to be trapped in this... this _thing! _He didn't even provide me with entertainment or food or _a place to dispose of bodily waste._" he whined as he now held onto his crotch with his legs tightening. Then suddenly...

A spooky cliffhanging voice called out!!

"Oh, NiiiiiGHTS... I've finally found yooooou..." it spoke, making NiGHTS turn his head. His eyes widened in a complete look of fear.

"How the fuck did you find me...!? Ahh, shiiiiiiiiiiiit!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like _them _apples? If this gets good reviews, I'll continue writing. If it gets sucky reviews... **fuck you, too.**


End file.
